


Saying Something Stupid (Like I Love You)

by Luceetheelephant



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Spring, Strawberries, g/n - Freeform, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luceetheelephant/pseuds/Luceetheelephant
Summary: A Stardew Valley one-shot where Harvey confesses to the farmer. Gender Neutral. Inspired by Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman's song "Something Stupid."
Relationships: Harvey x reader, harvey x farmer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Saying Something Stupid (Like I Love You)

The soft rhythm of jazz slowly drifted from the window ledge beyond, intermingling with the hushed symphony of another spring’s day coming to a close. On a short hill that overlooked the farmland below, Harvey and the farmer sat on the blanket and silently soaked in the quiet evening—the sight of the bright strawberry fields, the peach colored sky slowly darkening in hue, the scent of dirt and life surrounding them. Each had a glass of berry wine in hand, and they nibbled on strawberries that overflowed their baskets. What Harvey was most aware of though, was the feeling of the farmer’s presence beside him, sitting so close that he could practically feel their warmth. Even now, he could never get over how comfortable they always seemed around him, so relaxed in a way he only wished he could be. For him, being in the same room alone was enough to keep him tangled up in a bundle of nerves, yet still dizzy with the simple joy of being near them. Though right now, that might have also been the wine talking. A few moments of silence passed before the farmer turned to Harvey.

“Thanks for helping pick those strawberries today. It would’ve taken me days if I did it myself.”

“I had fun,” Harvey chuckled. “I’m glad you invited me—I would’ve hated to see you at the clinic for overworking yourself.”

After the farmer invited him to their fields a few short days ago, Harvey made the walk there almost as soon as the clinic closed. Over the course of their friendship, they’d spent most of their time chatting at his desk or occasionally his apartment above, but in the past year, this was the first time they’d actually had him at the farm. At first, the thought of it made his heart skip a beat, but his nervousness had quickly dwindled away as they spent the past few hours picking bright berries and filling enough baskets to feed the entire town.

The farmer nudged him with their shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“Don’t lie,” They gave him a cheeky grin. “I know you’d jump at the chance to make that extra coin.”

Harvey stummered, but before he could he could get a word out, the farmer laughed.

“I’m teasing, Harv. I know you’d never wish harm on anyone. You’re too kind.”

The compliment was enough to send in another swarm of butterflies, but a familiar, heavier feeling also tugged at Harvey, singing the same tune that always seemed to come up whenever the farmer was around. He stared at his glass, swirling the dark drink inside. The farmer was his friend, and more importantly, his patient. He knew couldn’t afford to keep harboring feelings like this at the risk of not only losing one of his closest confidants, but potentially allowing his emotions to get the better of his job as well. But… he was also aware that those just might’ve been excuses to avoid the actual truth at hand—that the farmer was simply too good for him.

It was okay though. Harvey cherished their friendship, and sitting here, right beside them as they savored the last few days of spring together—well, that was enough.

He didn’t realize the farmer had been watching him until they gently put a hand over his own, once again bringing him to reality.

“Everything okay, Harvey?” 

He started a bit, but quickly recovered. 

“Yes—everything’s fine, It’s just—“ He turned to them, then paused and did a small double take before chuckling and gesturing toward their face. “You have a bit strawberry on you. Right—right there.”

Eyes widening, the farmer quickly attempted to wipe it off, but didn’t quite get it all. 

“Here, let me just—“ He hesitated a bit before awkwardly leaning in to wipe it away. Harvey didn’t realize how close he’d gotten to the farmer then, until his thumb subconsciously lingered at the corner of their lips for a second too long. He froze as his gaze slowly rose to meet theirs. The farmer was bright red.

He quickly pulled away.

“I’m sorry, I’m—it’s gone now. The strawberry.”

They let out an awkward laugh. “Thanks.”

The awkwardness lingered for another minute or two, and Harvey cursed himself the entire time for bringing it on. He was sure he’d ruined the moment for the both of them now, but couldn’t come up with the words to remedy it. As he continued to silently scold himself, the farmer fell back on the blanket and tapped the spot beside them, gesturing for Harvey to lay next to them.

Hesitating a little, Harvey set his wine glass down before stiffly laying shoulder to shoulder with the farmer, staring up at the sky above.

“Tell me something I don’t know about you.”

Harvey looked at them through the corner of his eye before shifting his gaze back to the clouds. Flying between them, a far-away speck from where they lay on the farm, he could see a plane slowly making its way across the valley. That was the first thing that came to mind, how he’d always wanted to be a pilot. But after catching him contacting a real one for the first time, and allowing him to gush about all his model planes over and over, it was definitely no secret to the farmer.

“You already know everything about me.”

“There’s got to be something.”

Harvey thought about it for a moment.

“Well, when I was a kid, I used to play the saxophone.”

They sounded surprised. “You did?”

“Yeah. It’s been quite some time since I’ve last played though, so I’m sure I’ve already forgotten everything, but… it was my father who got me started. He loved jazz, so he thought I’d learn to appreciate it too, by playing it.”

“It worked.”

“Well to be honest, I hated playing. But I grew to love the music. So in a way, it did.”

The farmer turned to Harvey, propping their head up on their arm. “What do you like about it?”

This time, he didn’t need to think about it. “The improvisation. They’re always able take a song and spin it into their own unique sound, all without asking for permission.”

“Taking life by the balls.”

Harvey smiled. “That’s one way to put it. In a way, I’ve always wished I were like that. I tend to let too many things hold me back.”

The farmer was silent. He knew they were probably thinking about his broken dreams, made impossible by his crippling fear of heights and poor eyesight. It was what came to mind for him as well. Although arguably, that wasn’t the only thing he meant.

He turned to the farmer. “What about you?”

“Hm?”

“What’s something I don’t know about you?”

They thought about it.

“I love farming.” 

Harvey chuckled. “That’s barely a secret.”

The farmer laughed and nudged his shoulder. “Let me finish.” They turned back to look at the sky. It was a little darker now, with hints of the first stars coming into view. “When I was younger, I used to visit my grandpa here all the time. I’d run around and chase the chickens and pet all the sheep. But… then I saw how much it took a toll on my grandpa’s health, and how far it was from everything I knew in the city. I remember thinking to myself that I could never be a farmer.” They gave an ironic smile, playing with the frayed edges of the blanket. “Even when I decided to move here, I was skeptical. But now… I can’t believe it took me this long. I’m in love with this place—the farm, the plants, the people, the animals. I’ve never felt like I belonged anywhere more than I do now.”

This made Harvey smile. He recalled when the farmer first moved in a little over a year ago, and how they were the center of the town’s gossip for weeks on end. They were definitely different back then, still carrying a wariness that eventually waned as they grew more accustomed to the small town and its people. Now, they had a healthy glow that seemed to make an entire room light up with them. 

He also knew all too well what they meant, having lived in the city for a good portion of his life too.

“In that case, I’m glad you decided to make the move here.”

“Me too.”

Another moment of silence fell between them then, and they both watched as the sky darkened, and listened as the faint sound of the radio slowly became overwhelmed by the calming chirping of crickets. 

“What’s another secret you have?”

Harvey wasn’t sure if it was the high of the days excitement, or the warm buzz of the wine, or the intoxicating feeling of the farmer laying right by his side, but when they asked the question, the only thought that came up was the very one that had silently repeated over and over these past few months. The secret he so desperately wanted to conceal, yet selfishly wished the farmer would somehow realize all the same:

_I love you ___

____

He felt the farmer shift as they sat back up, and it wasn’t until he saw them gaping at him with wide eyes that he realized he said it out loud.

____

“What did you say Harvey?”

____

Harvey shot back up, almost knocking over his glass in the process. 

____

Now he’s really done it. The farmer searched his eyes for an answer he hadn’t prepared himself to give, and with shaking hands, he attempted to search his frazzled thoughts for something to say. All while avoiding their gaze.

____

“I—um. I’m sorry. I think it’s getting late, I should—I should go.”

____

But before he could stand and escape the scene, the humiliated and flustered mess he was, the farmer’s arms were wrapped around his shoulders and he was immobilized. Harvey’s heart pounded fiercely as the farmer ran a hand through his hair at the nape of his neck, and when he met their searching eyes with his, he saw a mixture of astonishment and affection reflecting back. 

____

“You really mean it?”

____

A distant voice in his mind began listing out the symptoms of a heart attack, as if he were computer wired from all his years of doctoring. Dizziness. Clammy hands. A palpitating heart. They all check out. But Harvey knew a heart attack wasn’t the cause. Regardless, he couldn’t bring himself to move away.

____

“I—I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put you in this situation. I understand if—”

____

But before he could finish his sentence, the farmer brushed their lips against his, silencing both him and his thoughts.

____

It was a gentle kiss, one so short and light it took him a moment to fully register it had happened at all. But the warm, fluttery feeling it left behind when the farmer pulled away had Harvey raise a finger to his parted lips, looking both dazed and shocked at the farmer who was almost as red as he were. 

____

“I’m sorry, I was just surprised. I always thought I’d be the first to confess.” They waited, but when Harvey didn’t say anything, they began to draw back. “I hope that didn’t make you uncomfortable… I probably should’ve asked—”

____

This time, it was Harvey who interrupted their ramble—taking the farmer by surprise, he wrapped his arms around their waist and pulled them close before pressing his lips against theirs. His kiss was sweet and ended almost as soon as it began, and as they pulled away, the farmer grinned. 

____

“You taste like strawberries.”

____

Harvey had no doubt he looked like one too. But he also smiled, and gazed at them so lovingly as he tenderly brushed away a hair and cupped their face with his hand. 

____

“So do you.”

____


End file.
